


I Only Wear You

by bullshitily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily
Summary: Луи любит носить одежду Зейна.





	I Only Wear You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Only Wear You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770622) by [falseidolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falseidolls/pseuds/falseidolls). 



     Все началось со свитера, мягкого и теплого, с сильным запахом Зейна на воротнике. Луи утыкается лицом в свитер, зарываясь в приятную ткань, и закрывает глаза. Он вдыхает тёплый запах, и у него возникает ощущение, будто он в руках Зейна.   
  
      — Можешь забрать его, — говорит Зейн, обнимая Луи за плечи, и слегка касается его шеи пальцами, заставляя дрожать, — на тебе он лучше смотрится.   
  
      И именно тогда Луи прекращает его носить. Потому что он надел его в первый раз из-за того, что он принадлежал Зейну, и он хотел носить часть его. Он хотел, чтобы его запах остался на теле, как будто Зейн пометил свою территорию, делая его своим.   
  


+

  
  
      В следующий раз это жакет. Жакет из денима, который Зейн скидывает и отдает Луи однажды вечером, когда тот забывает взять свой. Он немного груб на его коже, но его приятно чувствовать. Ощущается тепло, и вокруг запах Зейна. Он был ему велик, рукава слишком длинные, что легко позволяло спрятаться. Прикосновение ткани к его рукам нежное, будто это Зейн прикасается кончиками пальцев к тыльной стороне ладоней Луи.   
  
      Он возвращает жакет в конце ночи, оставляя в ткани воспоминания о мягких прикосновения и теплом поцелуе.   
  


+

  
  
      В следующий раз Зейн забывает захватить куртку и просит Луи одолжить одну из своих. Он берет красную, одну из тех, что любит Луи, и носит её так, будто она всегда принадлежала ему. Она так хорошо смотрится на нем: его кожа светится благодаря этому цвету; Луи не хочет даже когда-либо отводить от него взгляд.   
  
      Он заметил, что Зейн немного повернул голову, вдыхая запах одеколона и шампуня Луи, что остался на капюшоне. И Луи не может сдержать улыбки, когда Зейн оборачивается, смущенный тем, что его поймали.   
  
      — Я люблю твой запах, — шепчет Зейн Луи в губы, когда возвращает куртку владельцу.   
  
      Но единственный запах, который Луи может почувствовать на куртке, — Зейна: сигаретный дым и специи, тёплый и успокаивающий.   
  
      Луи засыпает той ночью с курткой, свернутой под головой, как подушка, и мечтает о мягких губах парня, скользящих по его шее.   
  


+

  
  
      Камуфляжную куртку он надевает только потому, что скучает по Зейну. Луи не нравится камуфляж, и он даже не замёрз, но он проскальзывают в комнату Зейна и берет ту вещь, что видел на Зейне последней. Ту, которая, как он знает, будет сильнее всего пахнуть его мальчиком.   
  
      Позднее, той же ночью, Зейн постучит в дверь Луи и обнаружит его в куртке, надетой на большую по размеру футболку, и тренировочных штанах. Зейн улыбнется и обхватит лицо Луи ладонями, распространяя тепло по его щекам и шее. Он соединит их лбы и прошепчет в кожу Луи. Он скажет: _«Я тоже по тебе скучал»,_  — напротив его губ.   
  


+

  
  
      На следующий день Луи решает носить свою одежду. Но запах Зейна все еще окружает его,  
цепляясь за его кожу, как духи. « _Eau de Zayn*_ », — думает Луи.  
  
      Луи  _носит_  губы Зейна на шее. Он  _носит_  руки Зейна на нежной коже своих бедер. И он  _носит_  любовь Зейна, похороненную глубоко в его сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Eau de Zayn - Туалетная вода Зейна.


End file.
